Heat Cycles
by Starstreak 777
Summary: Mirage goes through his first heat cycle and Hound helps his lover to aleviate the problem.  One-shot


Just something I've typed up to help get rid of a major writer's block.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own TFs. I'm just plying in the sandbox.

If you find any mistakes, please let me know, spellcheck likes to fuck me over.

* * *

><p>Mirage hated his body. As soon as surviving nobles arrived on Earth after hearing the Prime's call that they were starting a colony, Mirage's heat cycles started. The noble spy had been with the Autobots for stellar cycles after his body matured and he had never gone through one until the nobles showed up. When his body had matured and his interface protocols had activated, he was already close to Hound. The kind tracker's body had already matured by the time he met Mirage, and had fallen in love with the aloof and snooty noble as soon as he met him. So when the spy's body matured and Mirage felt awkward around his closest friend, Hound cornered him and asked why the noble tried to avoid him.<p>

Mirage confessed that he didn't know what his body wanted when he was around the green mech. Hound only smiled and asked if his Spark skipped pulses and if his body felt like it was tingling. When Mirage said yes to both, Hound's smile grew even bigger and he pulled Mirage into a devastatingly passionate kiss. Mirage moaned as his Spark skipped another pulse. Ever since then, Hound and Mirage never slept in separate quarters. Whenever Mirage came back from a mission, Hound was always there to soothe away the fears and nightmares.

Now that the nobles were back, Mirage's body through him through his first heat cycle. Whenever he saw a noble or soldier, his port constricted and produced more of the tantalizing lubricant that attracted unwanted attention. The first time Hound smelled the lubricant; he pulled Mirage into their shared quarters and ravished him until Mirage fell into an exhausted recharge. For three days Hound wouldn't let his beloved leave and became incredibly aggressive if any mech or femme came to their door.

Now that Hound was on patrol, Mirage didn't want to leave their quarters, even to refuel. Mirage keened as he heard someone walk around outside his door. He curled into himself as he heard them type on the keypad, knowing that the nobles had been trying for days to hack into his room so they could force him away from his beloved tracker. He watched the door as the locks disengaged, terrified that the nobles were able to hack the lock. He mewled in delight when he saw the broad, deep green chassis of his lover. Hound walked in and locked the door closed behind him before he walked to the berthed mech and handed him the cube of energon in his hand.

Mirage gulped down the energon as Hound detached his hologram projector and set it in the corner. When Hound turned back around, he purred as he smelled the potent lubricant that signified Mirage's heat cycle. He pulled Mirage into his chest as he kissed the noble spy. Mirage mewled as Hound's glossa plundered his mouth. The tracker's purr deepened as he traced the fine lines of filigree down Mirage's chassis until he reached his hip plating. Mirage mewled as the scout's fingers traced the edge of his interface panel.

Hound growled in pleasure as the beautiful mech in his arms dropped to his knees and licked his panel over where his spike was pressing against it. He opened his panel and let the thick, long spike extend right into Mirage's mouth. Over the vorns that they had been together, Mirage had learned how to pleasurably torture Hound's spike into near overload with just his glossa. Hound knew that his beloved spy had never been with anyone before him, and it gave him great pleasure and delight to know that Mirage was tuned to what pleasured Hound the most.

Mirage hummed in contentment as Hound gripped the back of his helm. The powerful tracker's fingers gently tracing the outline of his audios. He looked up at his Chosen as he pulled off Hound's spike to lick at the slit at the top of the wonderfully long, thick appendage.

Hound gently pushed Mirage's shoulders away as he stepped back. Mirage whimpered at the loss of the delightful weight of the scout's spike on his lips and glossa. When Hound held his hand out for Mirage, the spy was quick to accept the invitation to stand and lean into the powerful chest of his beloved. Hound pulled his noble into a powerful, passionate kiss as he slowly backed Mirage to the berth.

Once Mirage's knees hit the edge of the berth, Hound gently laid his chosen mate on his back in the middle of it. Hound slipped in between the noble's thighs and groaned as the delicious smelling lubricant rubbed onto his thighs. Mirage mewled as Hound slipped two fingers into his valve. He spread his legs wider apart, giving Hound more room to thrust and scissor his fingers in him. It wasn't long before Hound added a third finger to the ones already thrusting and scissoring inside Mirage's valve, stretching the tight lining even further.

Once Mirage's valve was stretched enough, Hound pulled his fingers out of the in heat noble. He kissed Mirage as he lined his spike up with the spy's constricting valve. They both groaned and keened at the feel of Hound's spike spreading Mirage's valve farther that his fingers were able to. Hound had to pull out and thrust a few more times before he was hilted in his beloved's valve. Once hilted, he waited for Mirage to adjust to having his long, thick spike back in his valve.

It wasn't long before Mirage shimmied and bucked his hips, begging for Hound to move. Hound's purr deepened even further as he started to roughly thrust in and out of Mirage's willing body. The noble could only mewl, keen, moan, and beg for Hound to take him harder and faster as the tracker's powerful frame eclipsed him on the berth. Hound shifted his hold on Mirage's hips, angling for a deeper angle. Mirage screamed as Hound's spike slammed onto his sweet spot repeatedly. Mirage's hands clawed at Hound's chassis, searching for somewhere to hold onto, settling and gripping onto his upper arms as Hound's thrusts continued to pick up in speed and force.

Mirage could only moan in pleasure as all of the sensors in his valve were stimulated the right way. He knew that if he was to ever take a noble lover, they wouldn't please him like Hound could. The commoner's long, thick spike wasn't designed to pleasure a noble, but Mirage would be damned if he had to interface with a noble. His beloved's spike stretched him to the limits whenever Hound took him, his valve was designed to take a moderately sized spike, not a massive one that he came to enjoy and crave.

"Open your Spark chamber," Hound groaned as his own chestplates and Spark chamber opened for Mirage. The beautiful gold and silver Spark was befitting of a noble, one normally given to a noble born sparkling. Mirage gasped when he saw the Spark presented to him. He opened his Spark chamber and moaned when Hound's hand slipped in to caress his amber and platinum soul. "So beautiful. So rare." Hound complimented. He knew the chances of finding your Spark match was near impossible. Their Spark colors were only a few shades off each other.

As Hound started to lean down, they felt the beginning of a Spark merge. Mirage gasped as his Spark tried to leave its chamber well before Hound's was close enough for it to be safe. Mirage keened as Hound's Spark met his half way and enveloped it. His memories, thoughts, and emotions from his entire life were given up to Hound as the scout's were given to him. Hound witnessed and experienced what it was like for his cho- _bonded!_ - to go through his heat cycle; the torment of seeing any of the nobles or soldiers when the cycle started, the pleasure of Hound's spike filling him for the first time, the loneliness when Hound had to leave for patrol, and the fear of the noble hacking the door lock trying to steal him away from Hound.

Hound growled possessively as he curled around his beloved bondmate. He refused to let the nobles take Mirage away from him when Mirage himself didn't want to leave. The beautiful noble in his arms kept his hope alive that the war would end and peace would return. He didn't want the only hope he had to be taken away from him by greedy sons of glitches that thought Mirage belonged to them.

Soon, the pleasure became too much and the new bondmates overloaded. Mirage keened in ecstasy as Hound's trasnfluid shot into his reproductive chamber. Hound's grip on Mirage tightened almost painfully as he overloaded, pulling the spy as close as possible. As soon as the shockwaves dispersed, Hound pulled his spike from Mirage's valve and pulled his mate to lay on top of him.

**~You are mine now, Mirage. I promise that I won't let the other nobles try and take you away. You have always been my light in the dark, my beloved, ~ **Hound whispered between their Sparks.

**~You have always guarded and protected me, and I thank you for that. I love you more than words or the bond can say, ~ **Mirage whispered back. He snuggled into Hound as his recharge cycle activated and pulled him in. He started to softly purr as Hound's arms wrapped around him, cocooning him in his bondmate's protective embrace. The pair fell into recharge together as the nobles finally hacked into their room.

Mirage's Sire growled when he caught the scent of overload and saw the aftereffects of their bonding. He knew right then that he lost his only heir to a commoner lover and would never carry on his line. Snarling, he left the two bondmates to sleep and disowned his creation in the morning.

~~finis~~


End file.
